Rick Moranis
}} Televisión y carrera inicial Rick Moranis comenzó en el programa de comedia Second City Television. Su personaje más popular fue "Bob" del sketch recurrente Bob and Doug McKenzie (con el co-estrella Dave Thomas). Después de que su esposa murió de cáncer de hígado, Moranis redujo significativamente la cantidad de trabajo temporario que tomaba dentro de su profesión para que así pudiera dedicar su tiempo a criar a sus hijos. Sin embargo, desde entonces ha declarado que no es reacio a asumir un papel actoral en las circunstancias adecuadas. Roles cinematográficos Moranis es bien conocido por sus papeles en películas como Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Spaceballs (1987) y Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989). Después de Ghostbusters II Rick Moranis fue aproximado años después para repetir el papel de Louis Tully en Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Bill Murray realmente presionó al equipo de desarrollo del videojuego para obtener que Rick Moranis se uniera al proyecto. Murray incluso llamó directamente a Moranis.Spook Central "Ghostbusters Fan Fest - Ghostbusters: The Video Game Panel" 12:11-12:14 10/4/19 Panelist says: "Bill really pushed for us to get him. He called directly, too." Él llegó al final de la producción y estaba de acuerdo con involucrarse en el videojuego. Dio la casualidad de que su cabeza 3D estaba modelada y lista para funcionar, pero no quedaba mano de obra entre el personal disponible para manipular sus datos de animación porque todos estaban abocados en trabajar para terminar las secuencias cinemáticas. Había una idea de poner a Louis dentro de un yeso de cuerpo total o haciendo que la zona donde la señal 'fantasmas no' de Ghostbusters II, la antena parabólica en miniatura, y las puertas del Ecto-1 estuvieran almacenados en oficina de Louis y sólo se mostrara a Louis sacando su mano desde el interior, al mismo tiempo que se reprodujeran asi sus diálogos grabados. En última instancia, Louis fue escrito fuera del videojuego como que estaba de baja por enfermedad después de regresar de una exploración de ciudades para nuevas franquicias regionales del servicio Cazafantasmas."Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 1/15/13 16:29-21:30 Alrededor de 2009-2010, Moranis fue contactado por un asociado de Dan Aykroyd para trabajar en otra película de Ghostbusters.Heeb Magazine "You Don’t Do Liner Notes With The Dead Sea Scrolls: Rick Moranis In Conversation" 6/23/13 Rick Moranis says: "I got a call three or four years ago from an associate of Aykroyd's. Some sort of producer. And he said, "Listen, I gotta ask you something, because the Internet says you’re retired"-which is one of my favorites, by the way...I just love when the Internet is wrong. It's the only thing that will save journalism. So he says, “I gotta ask, would you do it?” I said, "I don't say no to anything until everything is presented to me." What is it? Is it happening? Is there a script? What's the part? Who else is in it? Where is it? How long is it gonna take? You know, I need a little bit more information. "But it's something you would do?" he asks. Do I have to answer that?" Él también dejo pasar hacer un cameo en la película Ghostbusters (2016) porque ese rol no le atraía, pero en general sigue siendo muy selectivo cuando se trata de un papel en una película o televisión por el mismo motivo.The Hollywood Reporter "Rick Moranis Isn't Retired (He Just Doesn't Know How to Change His Wikipedia Page)" 10/7/15 Rick Moranis says: "I took a break, which turned into a longer break. But I'm interested in anything that I would find interesting. I still get the occasional query about a film or television role and as soon as one comes along that piques my interest, I'll probably do it. Ghostbusters didn't appeal to me...But I'm happy with the things I said yes to, and I'm very happy with the many things I've said no to. Yes, I am picky, and I'll continue to be picky. Picky has worked for me. Curiosidades *En la portada regular de Ghostbusters 101 #1, el crédito del mapa hace referencia a Rick Moranis. *Los Goblins de Fuego se basan visualmente en los personajes principales de Strange Brew, Bob y Doug Mckenzie, interpretados por Dave Thomas y Rick Moranis. *El aspecto de Louis Tully de la Dimension 00-D se basa visualmente en el personaje Tom Monroe de Moranis en Second City Television. Referencias Enlaces externos *Rick Moranis en Wikipedia *Rick Moranis en Internet Movie Database Categoría:Actores